


Life and Love

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: All original characters belong to Kashoku, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Communication, Family Shenanigans, Fluff, If you don't like the content dont read, Incest, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ TAGS!, alot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Short stories of VitaYuu with Yukiko in the picture!.This work was left in the dust for two years as I left the YoI fandom a while back. But now, with quarantine giving me lots of time, I dug around in my docs and found this, and now I'm actually going to finish it.  I loved this little family and I will share it!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuur/Katsuki Vitaly, Katsuki Yuuri/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Life and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footprints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597248) by [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/pseuds/Kashoku). 



Tears flowed from his blue eyes freely as he eyed his daughter in his arms. It has been almost fifteen minutes since he held her for the first time that it seems that his tears would never stop flowing. Her head was barely the size of his palm and her fingers were wrapped around his pinky. She’s so beautiful.

“She loves you already,” Yuuri whispered, sweat shone on his flushed face. His face screamed exhaustion, but he still managed a bright smile.

Vitaly only hummed, his brilliant blue eyes never leaving his daughter. Yukiko's face scrunched up and her face turned even redder. The newborn wailed, loud enough that Vitaly thought the whole hospital would hear.

Love and adoration suddenly turned to panic until Yuuri held out his arms. “Give her here, she must be hungry.” Carefully, Vitaly handed the infant to his mate, watching her intently. Yuuri moved his hospital robe to the side, exposing his breast as Yukiko eagerly suckled. The omega chuckled as tears pricked his eyes and his heart swelled. Despite all the commotion and pain, he could not regret everything that happened if that means that he has to see his daughter in his arms, alive and healthy.

Yuuri felt a comforting arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to his mate. Yuuri purred and rested his head on his son’s shoulder as Vitaly gave him a kiss on his forehead. 

He would never regret this moment.

____________________________________________________________________

Vitaly struggled as he tried to comfort his crying daughter. What did he do wrong? He checked her diaper but it was already clean. He offered her formula but she refused it. He even tried to sing her a lullaby, what more does she possibly want?

“Baby, is she alright?” A tired voice said behind him. Yuuri’s tired eyes narrowed at his mate and daughter before making his way to both of them. 

“Ma- Yuuri, I don’t know why she is crying. I checked her diaper and offered her formula but she doesn’t want it.” Vitaly’s frantic eyes looked at tired brown ones. “I--I--I need help.” The alpha whimpered, defeated. 

Yuuri sighed as he walked towards his mate and daughter, a small smile forming on his lips. “Give her here,” Yuuri said, arms stretched. Carefully, Vitaly gave the wailing infant to her mother. “There, there, sweetheart,” Yuuri cooed, “Mama’s got you.” Yukiko’s shrieks faltered, only to turn into tiny whimpers.

Vitaly gaped as Yuuri soothingly patted the infant’s back. How does he do it? Sure, he had raised him and his siblings, but this is just unbelievable! Is Mama some sort of goddess? The omega made his way over to an armchair that was adjusted near Yukiko’s crib, setting himself on the soft cushions before pulling down the collar of his nightdress. Yukiko immediately suckled on her mother’s breast before her eyes slowly fluttered shut. 

“You know, Vitaik, you can always come to me if you are struggling with Yukiko,” Yuuri said as he turned to his mate. “I know being a first-time parent is hard, but that does not mean that you have to take all the responsibilities for yourself. It is okay to ask for help.”

Vitaly sighed, his hand pushing the stray silver strands back from his eyes. “I know...I just want to be a good father. Being there to comfort her when she cries, feeding her…” The alpha’s cheeks burned with embarrassment, as he turned to look down at the floor. “You take care of Yukiko during the day while I am at work. Your hands are full with Yukiko and taking care of Aiko and the house, that it feels like I am just there...feeling useless.”

Yuuri’s heart swelled as he stared at his son’s slumped form. Feeling that Yukiko stopped feeding on him, he carefully stood and placed her on her crib. He made his way over to his mate, his hand gently resting on the alpha’s face. With his wrist under Vitaly’s chin, he moved his head up to make sure his blue eyes locked with his.

“Vitalik, baby, look at me. You are not a bad father, and you are not useless.” Yuuri firmly said, yet there is strong gentleness in his voice. “You worked so hard to keep us safe, built a roof over our heads, and made sure that you keep us all happy and healthy. Without you, we wouldn’t have the life we have now, and I don’t know if I have shown enough gratitude for your hard work.”

Tears stung Vitaly’s eyes as he listened to his mother’s every word. How could he deserve such a beautiful mate? Vitaly snaked his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Pulling back, the alpha rests his forehead on Yuuri’s. “You already have, more than enough.” He whispered.

“Have I?”

“Yeah...by being my life and love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I accept constructive criticism :)


End file.
